She's The Girl, Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: The gang is now in high school. Charlie Brown is realizing his love for Marcie, Pigpen is attempting to find his dream girl after a break up with Violet, Linus is learning to cope without his blanket and everyone else? Well, read to find out how far they've come since childhood. Rated T for safety.


She's The Girl, Charlie Brown

A Peanuts Charlie Brown x Marcie fanfiction

Fanfiction and OCs (Matthew and Chadd) by LivingOnLaughs

* * *

Chapter 1

Catching Up

* * *

It was the sophomore year for the students of Birchwood High. "Say, Charlie Brown…" fourteen-year-old Matteo 'Pigpen' began. He was a messy teen with freckles dotting his cheeks, shaggy brown hair and an AC/DC shirt.

"Yeah, Mattie?" Charlie Brown asked. He was not the tallest, athletic, intelligent, poetic, theatrical fifteen-year-old in the school. He had blonde curls flopping in his brown eyes and sported a hoodie with a zigzag on it.

"Did ya hear the news?" Pigpen questioned with a smirk. "And for the last time, if you wanna call me by my real name, **DON'T CALL ME MATTIE!"**

"What news?" the failure face quickly questioned.

"Nothing too important but Peppermint Patty is hosting a slumber party next Friday and **ALL** the girls are invited…I was thinking we could go pop in a visit to check out the ladies" his friend suggested, showing off his grin.

"It's nice knowing that you're in love with Violet" Charlie retreated.

"No I don't! Not since she started dating that spoiled brat, Keith King…how I hate him" Matteo argued. "I'm still looking for my dream girl"

"I know what you mean…" Charlie Brown gave a long sigh. "Keith is definitely one of the most self-centered boys in this school…if not, **THE** most self-centered boy in this school…I'm sorry you and Violet broke up, bud"

"It's fine, Charlie Brown…so, are we still having video game night at your place?" the younger (but also slightly taller) boy questioned.

"My place…Chadd is too young to stay home alone, Sally has a dance rehearsal, mom has a PTA meeting and Dad is working late" the blonde boy replied as they walked into the school. "Sophomore year, here come Charles Monroe Noah Brown II and freshman year, here comes Matteo Pen" he declared.

"Still too bad I'm only a freshman, Charlie Brown" Matteo sighed, pulling out a slice of cake from his lunchbox.

"Don't worry, Pigpen…we can still hang out at lunch-" his friend reminded. "Did your mom pack her famous chocolate cake?" he asked.

"Nope…I learnt the recipe over the summer" the auburn haired boy responded. "Want a slice? I made extra" he asked.

"Sure" the blonde boy answered as a younger boy ran towards them.

"Charlie Brown, come on! We're gonna be late for class!" a boy in a red t-shirt, black jeans and brown loafers explained. "Now's **NOT** the time for cake"

* * *

"Linus, calm down" The blockhead reassured.

"Calm down?!" Linus shrieked.

"Where's your blanket?" Pigpen questioned.

"Lucy turned it into her vest" the thirteen-year-old sniffled.

"Damn" Charlie sighed. "It's gonna be fine, Linus…just try to get through first period"

"I will, Charlie Brown" and with that, the thirteen-year-old boy raced off.

"He's anxious" Pigpen realized.

"Yup" Charlie Brown noticed as they walked towards the hallways. "Is that Peppermint Patty?" he asked, pointing to a short teen with freckles, a big nose and emerald green eyes. Her t-shirt said _Love You, Hate School_.

"Hiya Chuck!" the girl smiled, exposing her braces.

"Nice to see you, Peppermint Patty" Pigpen greeted.

"Yeah…how was your summer?" Charlie asked.

"It was nice…I hadn't seen Marcie all summer though" Peppermint Patty sighed.

"I'm sure she's gonna be happy to see you again" the boy with the messy hair reassured. "Correction: she's gonna be **THRILLED** to see you again"

"I agree" the failure face added with a grin.

"If you say so, boys" the freckled girl sighed. Even at fourteen, she sported open toe flip-flops and shorts in September while everyone else wore jeans or skirts with shoes.

"We know so" Pigpen responded.

"Say boys, I have English with Mr. Gidget…where's his class?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"I had him last year…his class is the one to the left of the library" Charlie Brown responded.

"Thanks, Chuck…knowing Marcie, I'm sure to bump into her heading there" the boys giggled at their athletic friend's joke.

"Of course" the round-headed-kid snickered.

"See ya later, Chuck" the freckled teen smiled, running off.

"Bye, Tricia" Pigpen called back.

"Tricia?" Charlie asked.

"Sounds like a nice name" his friend admitted as they headed to class. "I've got Ms. Hammington for History, Charlie Brown"

"According to Violet, she's the meanest teacher in the school" the blonde chuckled. "And now the moment of truth: I've got…Mr. Rock…seriously?" that got some laughter out of Pigpen.

"Go figure, Charlie Brown" he snickered.

* * *

"Well…I have to get to class, Matteo…see you at lunch" Charlie Brown explained, walking off. "Mr. Rock is my science teacher…good grief…I heard from Shermy that he doesn't take any tomfoolery from anybody and he hates when-" he ranted, bumping into someone. "Sorry there…" he blushed.

"It's fine" the voice responded, a hand patting his head. "Besides, way too many people have bumped into me in the past few minutes"

"No…I didn't see where I was going" the blonde blockhead confessed, looking up. "Whoa" he realized. He didn't bump into one of the basketball playing seniors or jocks (like he thought he did). "Marcie?" he asked.

"Didn't recognize me, did you?" she asked.

"You've grown" he responded in shock.** "A LOT"**

"Yeah…not too many people recognized me either, Charles" the brunette giggled.

"Did…did you do something to your hair?" he asked.

"No…why?" she questioned.

"Meh, nothing…anyways…I…well I know it sounds silly but…" the blonde began stuttering.

"I know…we haven't seen each other face-to-face all summer" Marcie giggled.

"I was hoping to be at least taller than the girls…Peppermint Patty's taller than me Lucy's taller than me, Violet's taller than me…even **YOU** are taller than me, and you're thirteen" Charlie Brown responded.

"Yup" she replied.

* * *

"You know…I was wondering…how's Matthew?" he asked.

"He's doing well" she responded. "He's in the second grade now" she added as Charlie sighed.

"How does **HE** like it?" the failure face asked.

"Beats me…I had to walk him to school and he was all clingy" Marcie responded honestly. "I think he's got separation anxiety"

"I think you're right" Charlie Brown agreed. "After all…you two were **BOTH** in the elementary/middle school program until this year: of course his world is all rock and roll"

"Yeah…at least I can still help him with his homework although he knows his multiplication table already" she explained.

"_The apple never falls far from the stem_\- Ralph Waldo Emerson, 1839" he quoted as they walked towards a few classes. "So, who's your teacher?" he asked.

"I got Mr. Gidget" she replied.

"So does Peppermint Patty" he responded, mussing her brown hair playfully.

"She does?" the bespectacled teen asked.

"She does" her love interest explained. "Boy won't she be amazed to see you again"


End file.
